New Year's Day
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: Peter and Edmund wake up on New Year's Day and don't feel any different.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Narnia. They belong to C.S. Lewis. **

**Author's Note: I was thinking quite a bit about U2's "New Year's Day" when I wrote this. Also, I wrote this on New Year's Day (a few moments after twelve, which explains why I've published it on the site at such a late hour). Anyway, I hope you enjoy and Happy New Year! **

**

* * *

**

_January 1, 1944_

Peter was woken up by the sun shining into his eyes.

He sat up in bed and turned away from the window and towards his brother's bed. Edmund's hand was hanging over the side of the bed. Peter smiled. The hand moved, and Edmund groaned. He was waking up, too. Some things never changed. Edmund had always been a light sleeper, and Peter was sure that no matter how many lifetimes his brother experienced, he would still be a light sleeper.

Outside there was not a cloud in the sky. The trees seemed to sparkle with what was likely morning frost. There wasn't snow. There had been, a week ago, but it had melted due to rain.

Peter stared out the window, willing himself to feel different. Willing himself to feel _anything_.

"Ah, another year." Peter turned around to find Edmund looking past him, out the window.

"Yes, it is," Peter agreed. "You know, I never understood why people don't celebrate New Year's Day."

"It's a day of disappointments, don't you think?"

Peter frowned. "I'm not sure I follow you, Ed," he said. "What are you getting at?"

"On New Year's Eve we all have this hope that everything is going to change," Edmund explained. "And then we wake up the next day and…well, just look at us. Father's still away fighting the war, we're still children even though we shouldn't be, and Susan is still reluctant to talk to us about Narnia."

"Oh." Peter sighed and looked out the window again. It was such a nice day. But was that enough? What had he been wanting when he woke up? "I can see what you're saying. It feels rather like a birthday when you don't feel older even though you are, only it's more of that feeling. You wish you could feel different."

Edmund nodded. "Everything is still the same as it was."

"I almost wish that things did change completely on New Year's Day," Peter said, thinking out loud. "Then again, that might take away the anticipation of the rest of the year. You know, if everything happened on this day then the other three-hundred and sixty-four days wouldn't be so interesting, would they?"

"You're right," Edmund said. He looked uncertain, though. "I still wish some things could change." He bit his lower lip. "I wish Dad was back. He won't know us any more. I wish…"

"I know," Peter said, comfortingly. He didn't move to Edmund's side because he knew Edmund would not like it right now. Any thing that could make either one of them feel better was beyond their control.

"I wish Aslan were more accessible here," Edmund added. "I don't think that will change any time soon. If anything, it'll only get worse."

"You never know." Peter stood up quite suddenly. "I think we should stop thinking about this for now. It's a perfectly wonderful day outside. After all, if we want change then we ought to do something."

Edmund smiled. Peter was good at lifting spirits when he was determined to do so. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Why, having a New Year's Day celebration, of course. Will you help me plan it?"

"I'd be glad to." Edmund also got up and found a pen and paper. He began writing things down, talking as he did so. "I'm drawing up a list of foods we'll need—you can get those, and I think I'll leave Susan in charge of decoration. And I should also wake Lucy up—she loves these sorts of things. And-"

"And Mum will relax," Peter finished. "She does enough as it is. She needs it."

Edmund finished his list and the two headed out the door of their room. Then Peter stopped just before he reached the stairs, the list of foods in hand, and said, "Wait! Shouldn't we get dressed?"

"Only you could forget to get dressed while planning a party," Edmund said with a smirk.

"_You_ were the one doing the planning!" Peter cried.

"It was _your_ idea!" Edmund countered. Peter tried to come up with a good remark, but Edmund added, "Just go get dressed!" He then disappeared into their sisters' room.

Peter went into his room to get changed and he thought about what had just passed between him and his brother.

He was glad that some things, like family, hadn't changed with the passing of each New Year.


End file.
